


The Reason We Fall

by Princess_and_her_rebel_king97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Everlasting Love, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, More fluff than agngs, True Love, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_and_her_rebel_king97/pseuds/Princess_and_her_rebel_king97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious that Clarke and Bellamy had the best moments of their lives with each other... Then how is it possible that such love and devotion has ended in divorce?<br/>Can true love really conquer all? After all that is what people say...<br/>And if so, is it  true love what they feel??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! This is my first story ever and as a devoted Bellarke fan I decided to go with this story that contains some angst in the first chapters but I plan on putting more fluff later in other chapters..  
> The title of the first chapter comes from Breakeven- The Script and it is a good musical selection as you read :)

Clarke sighed as she signed the papers that would no longer bound her to her husband and the person whom she knew to be as her soulmate. Baring it no longer, a tear quickly escaped from her eyes tarnishing the ink on the recently signed papers. She could not believe that the day had come when she would no longer be Clarke Blake but once again be Clarke Griffin. 

She couldn't help but wonder if she even was the old Clarke Griffin anymore… She had changed so much since she had changed had met him. She had known love in way which she had never dreamed of knowing in Bellamy's arms. She had finally remembered what family was after so many years of yearning to feel the kind of intimacy which she had only shared with her deceased father. Clarke stared at the paper one more time in utter disappointment before giving it back to her lawyer. They had spent so many beautiful and happy years together just to see her end wallowing in pain after one stupid and reckless fight.

“It's going to be okay, Clarke.” Raven, her friend and lawyer, assured her as she took away the papers and gently touched her shoulder. Raven knew how much this had screwed her up as she had been with her as she had cried day after day. She had been the one holding her at nights and whispering in her ear endlessly how it was gonna work out and how Bellamy and her would work this out. There was no pretending things were going to work out now as she had recently been forced to sign the divorce papers. 

Clarke nodded and gave Raven a watery smile before asking her for some time alone. She didn't want to feel alone but a part of her just needed to get away from people reassuring her time after time that things were going to get better and that she would be fine. Clarke walked without a clear destination through the house she and Bell- Bellamy- had shared. She was hit with the truth every day...when she wakes up all alone in bed, she always feels a part of her soul missing. She loathes the endless vacancy when she lays on the couch without someone to make endless comments on the verity of the show they were watching or just when she misses his lips on hers. She just misses him so much that it hurts living in a place filled with his ever present essence and memory. 

Suddenly, Clarke´s strong side resurfaced and gave her the power to leave their- her- house for the first time since all things spiraled downward. She climbed on the car and started it not knowing really where she was going till she got there. Why was she here?!? Was her subconscious trying to make her feel worse? The beach. The beach where he had proposed laid in front of her looking as beautiful as it was the day she had said yes to the man she loves. 

A sigh escaped Clarke's mouth and she wrapped her sweater closer to herself. She enveloped her arms around herself and began to walk. She could feel herself getting jittery as she had been before that day yet this time it was a sad kind of jitters. Taking off her shoes, Clarke adventured herself a little closer to the place it had happened. She was more like dragging herself to get to the bench where it had all began. She could now visualize the bench close to the waves of the ocean yet it seemed to be occupied by some guy looking at something in his hand.

As she got closer, she could see more clearly the scene in the bench, it was him with her favorite kind of flower, a sunflower. Her breath caught in her mouth, she couldn't believe he was here, so close yet so far away. Knowing that her presence was unwelcome, she started to leave as quietly as she could. She was stunned when he said, “Do you remember how happy we were that day? You actually cried from happiness,princess.” 

Princess….he had called her princess. He hadn't done that since the fight that had crumbled their marriage and ended with him slamming the door as he left. She was currently staring, well more like gaping at him, well more like gaping at his words. He finally turned around to face her and she didn't expect to see him so….ruined. His eyes that once had shined so brightly were now opaque and red. He looked older with bags under his eyes and his unshaved beard. He looks like a mess, Clarke thought, as do I. 

“I didn't cry, Bellamy. You were just squishing me to death so some tears fell from that near death experience.” Clarke replied looking down at the sand and smiling sadly as she remembered that day.


	2. You’re my bright blue sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features a deeper look into the Bellarke dynamic before the whole divorce- preciesly the day Bellamy finally proposed to Clarke. Also, we get to see some Octavia and her relationship with Clarke and Bellamy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long!! But I had a huge writers block and I had a million exams and i had to get updated on other series :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it- but be warned for a lot of fluff :)  
> PS: The tittle of this chapter I borrowed from the song Be my forever- Christina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran and you might enjoy listening to it as you read it :)

3 years ago….

“CLLAARRKE! WAKE UP!!!!!” I jolt awake as Octavia hollers outside my bedroom door. God! Why does she always wake me up so early?! It is only 7am and it’s a Sunday, the national day of rest!! 

“Normal people are asleep at this hour on a Sunday, you know?! Plus, I have no shift today so you can stop bellowing! You are waking up the whole street!” I yell back as I stuff my head under the pillow.

“Clarke, you have a date with the best brother ever, remember? And knowing you, you need at least half an hour to get ready!” Shoot! I had forgotten Bell and I had plans today at 8! I seriously needed to hurry! 

I get off bed and head to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. “You totally forgot, right?” Octavia ask me as I open the fridge. “Yes, I totally forgot but not because of lack of love but because yesterday I had a terrible shift because I was being hounded by the head of surgery again and one of my patients died…” I stop looking for food and just feel the tears coming back again. “She was just a girl, O. She was turning 13 next month and was so full of life. Poor Charlotte, she had such much ahead…” I feel Octavia’s arms around me and I turn around to accept the hug. 

“I am so sorry Clarke, I shouldn't have been insensitive. Of course, you would never forget a date with my brother, you two are the most perfect and loving couple ever.” She says excitedly. 

“You have that with Lincoln too, O. You guys are truly meant to be and that's the only reason why Bell accepts Lincoln.” I remind her giving her a quick kiss in the forehead. I finally decide for some yogurt and an apple. 

“Yes, we are quite a pair but we are not as epic as you and Bell. And he isn't as committed as Bell wants to be with you.” She says sadly looking down and then her face changes to utter surprise and she covers her mouth with her hand. 

“What do you mean?” I say finally finishing eating and getting up to wash the dishes. “It's not like Bell is trying to propose or anything?!” I say laughing at the idea of Bell finally having the courage to propose after 5 years of dating. 

“Right….” Octavia laughs and continues to look worried. “You okay, O?!? You look worried about something…” I ask and move hurriedly towards her. 

“No it is all fine, Clarke. You have nothing to worry about me.” She smiles up at me and I tell her I am going to get ready for the date. I decide on a simple floral summer dress, flats and go for a natural look on makeup. I smile at myself in the mirror because I knew that Bellamy likes this dress as it was the first one I used on our first date. 

As I get out of my room, I smile as I hear two happy voices in the kitchen. I walk a little faster so that I can get closer to him. He, as always, looks stunning in everything but as I see him his khaki pants and nice fitted blue shirt, I catch my breath. We are both wearing the same outfit we wore on the first date. As I realize this, he appears to realize the same thing as he begins laughing and I join him explaining the situation to a confused Octavia. 

Octavia shares a look with Bellamy but he is too busy making his way to me to plant a kiss in my forehead. “You ready, princess? Your carriage awaits.” He says mockingly bowing. I laugh and press a light kiss on his mouth. 

“As long as you are my prince in shining armor,” I say smiling with my eyes closed pressing our foreheads close. “Oh my god! You two are so cheesy! Get out of here before I puke or kill myself for not having that with Lincoln.” Octavia yells as she throws us a pillow from the couch where she has been observing us. 

I laugh and grab my keys and phone from the kitchen table. Bell goes to Octavia in the adjoining living room and hugs her as he says, “O, you DO have that with Lincoln. Am I going to have to warn Lincoln that there is trouble in paradise? ”

Octavia laughs and says, “No Bell, we are fine! It is just that you too are so meant to be, kind of like star crossed lovers, and you two have plans together but Linc and I we are just living our independent lives and I just wished we could see a future together. I think we both want that but I just do not know how to ask...Am I just being childish?”

“No,” I respond quickly. “It is always to know where you stand in a relationship. Just bring it up O, I am sure he would love to start getting more serious cause he is so in love with you.” She thinks about bit and then gives a confident nod saying she will bring it up tomorrow on their date. I give her a quick kiss and let Bell say goodbye as I wait by the door. When he joins me, we intertwine our hands together and get out of the flat O and I share. I smile up at him and ask him where are going. He simply gives me a quick wink and says it is a surprise. 

As we ride his car, I get the weirdest feeling off him as he replies with short answers and looks extremely nervous. I turn on the radio and look out the window to the disappearing city. I start to think about Bellamy´s weird behavior….maybe O is right and I have been a shitty girlfriend and he wants to dump me but doesn't know how to do it. Knowing Bell, he would probably do it super quick just to avoid so many feelings. I look back at him with fear of losing him yet I am amazed to find him smiling warmly back at me. I smile back and get lost in the music as I sing looking out the window. 

We suddenly stop in front of a nice beach and I smile up at him as he knows how much I like the beach. We get out of the car and I take no time to run towards the sand. I look behind him and yell for him to come to me. While he does so, I begin playing with the sand and the water doing something that appears as a dance. 

Bell reaches me and says, “That was beautiful.” I laugh and explain how I am pretty sure that the dance lacked the elegance and grace for it to be qualified as a dance, much less beautiful. He smiles at me and pulls one of the loose strands of hair back to my ear. I smile a naughty smile at him and kiss him soundly. 

After the very passionate kiss, I ask Bell how he found this place and he tells me the whole story of how this was one of his favorite places to come to read when he was a boy. I smile at the thought of a small Bell probably devouring all the Greek myths in this beach. 

“Clarke, I want to show you something.” Bell says as he grabs my hand and guides me to bench that is close to beach with shade provided by a beauteous tree. We both sit down and I gaze up at the sun reflection in the shimmering water. This would be the perfect place to paint. I am about to share my thought when I turn around to a nervous looking Bell. 

“Bell, are you ok? You have been acting weird the whole ride.” I say detaching my hand from his and caressing his cheek with it. He closes his eyes and smiles at my touch. He says he is okay and stands up from the bench to rest his hand on the tree. 

“Clarke, I don't know how to do this but I think the best way is just to say it, right?”I nod but my mind is plagued with the notion that this is it; he will break up with me. I should have been a better girlfriend but I will fight for our love if he does decide to end this.

I inhale and wait for the heartbreaking news to come out of his mouth but I am shocked to see him get on one knee. I catch my breath from the mere surprise of seeing him doing this because I thought he wasn't ready to commit. 

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin,” Bell says looking directly in my eyes. I look back at him expectantly but he quickly gets up and starts pacing back and forth between the bench I am seated in and the tree. He stops looking at the tree with his back at me and says in a soft voice, “I've been practicing this all week and now here you are sitting there looking as beautiful as ever and I am just speechless.”

I stand up and make my way to him. I place one of my hands on his shoulder and turn him around so he is facing me. I move my hand up his neck and touch his cheek as I respond. 

“Bell, you know you can tell me anything. I love you, goofball.”

He looks straight into my eyes and smiles courageously as he gets back down on one knee. “Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be the man you see in me. A man worthy of your love and a man I was proud to become.” I was about to interrupt him when he holds one finger to my mouth letting me know that if I did, he might not be able to finish. 

“You have always been the light to my darkness and I hope you will stay my light and bearer of my true self forever?” Bell then pulls out a velvet box and I saw the simplest yet the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, a sapphire ring decorated with small diamonds in the sides. 

“No,” I reply and I see how his heart starts breaking in his eyes. I grab his arm as he starts to turn away , “Wait! No, I do not accept your proposal to be the light in your life. I do, however, accept to share our demons and I promise you that I will quite yours, as long as you silence mine. I accept you, Bellamy, for all you are and hope you accept me too.” I say smiling at him and kissing him passionately. He quickly embraces me and we just stay there for a moment looking at each other's eyes and smiling dorkly at each other. 

He later reprimands me for almost scaring him with my initial reply. It would become a joke between us a few years later. Bell smiles one more time at me with his devilish smirk and places the ring on my finger. I look at it and grin back at him before hugging the life out him. We stay there embracing each other and being the happiest we had ever been. In that moment, I felt like our love could be infinite and that no matter what life threw our way, we would overcome it. 

Sadly, life had thrown the biggest curveball I could have imagined and we suddenly were no longer as eternal as I had once dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am working on the next chapter and hope to get it as soon as I can posted :)  
> Sneak peek at it´s working title- Chapter 3- Nothing will ever ever hurt like you

**Author's Note:**

> Promise that the flashback is worth the wait... I had some trouble writting it but i promise it will be good :)  
> Also.. I WILL explain the fight later, I just want to give you some idea of their relationship before the fight and the divorce first.  
> Feel freee to comment ;)


End file.
